La vie comme ça
by Les Nerles
Summary: Les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire, dit-on. C'est peut-être le cas. L'inverse, quoi qu'il en soit, n'est pas vrai : cela fait des années que Pétunia est malheureuse, et pourtant, elle n'a toujours pas grand-chose à raconter.


**La vie comme ça  
OS**

* * *

**Note d'auteur :**

Bonjour,

Cet OS est ma participation au concours « Lettre à l'avenir », proposé par Dunne sur HPF.  
La consigne : votre personnage écrit une lettre à son moi futur. Racontez la redécouverte de cette lettre.

* * *

Les Dursley ont reçu une lettre de Poudlard, ce matin. Elle leur est parvenue serrée contre un hibou qui n'en finissait pas de rebondir contre le carreau. Elle sait bien que c'est bête, depuis le temps, mais un instant, Pétunia a cru qu'elle lui était destinée.

Elle avait oublié que, déjà, il avait onze ans.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, pourtant, depuis cette fois où elle l'avait surpris à faire léviter la soupière jusqu'à son berceau d'un geste de sa main potelée. Arrête immédiatement, l'avait-elle menacé, ou bien c'est le placard. Elle se doute bien qu'il n'avait pas compris, mais elle espère que cela suffira.

Normalement, Pétunia n'oublie pas ; elle a toute sa tête. C'est juste qu'il y a peu, elle s'est cognée contre un fantôme en triant ses papiers. L'impact lui a laissé une petite bosse quelque part sur le cœur.

Les fantômes, Pétunia n'en veut pas dans sa maison : c'est comme les araignées. Ils vous tissent des toiles partout dans le cerveau et piquent un peu quand on les taquine. Et puis, les invités vous regardent bizarrement si vous les laissez gambader dans la salle à manger. Non, vraiment, ils doivent partir.  
Celui-ci, cependant, est persistant. Il s'est emmêlé dans ses cheveux et refuse de la laisser tranquille. Lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux, elle le voit imprimé sur ses paupières. Et là, elle lit :

_Avec Lily, on a décidé d'enterrer notre boîte à trésors derrière le figuier. Elle dit que ce serait chouette d'y mettre deux lettres qu'on se sera écrites à nous-mêmes, parce qu'on ne les ouvrira que quand on reviendra de Poudlard. A ce moment-là, on sera de grandes sorcières, et on rigolera bien de ce qu'on disait étant petites.  
Lily a voulu y ajouter sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Moi, je n'ai pas encore reçu la mienne._

Elle l'a regardé s'agiter dans le fond du miroir. Son fantôme, il ne lui va pas très bien au teint. C'est qu'elle n'aime pas se rappeler la fillette qu'elle était. Elle lui semble bien loin, la Pétunia sur papier parfumé, Pétunia coloriée à l'encre passée.  
Elle ne sait plus quelle impulsion bizarre l'a poussée à l'arracher à la terre de Cokeworth, à la mort de Lily.

[…]

Parce qu'elle ne sait pas trop que faire pour le distraire, elle l'a emmené marcher le long de Privet Drive. Elle lui a raconté les brins d'herbe tressés par le vent, la boîte aux lettres qu'elle a polie comme un meuble ancien, et les escargots gorgés de pluie qui forent des tunnels dans l'arrondi de ses buis ; les oiseaux, aussi, qui s'alignent parfois en rang sur les gouttières.  
Mais le fantôme n'a rien vu dans cette beauté bien arrangée.  
Son fantôme, il veut la vie fantasque, la vie avec des sorts qui fusent, la vie comme Lily ; la belle vie. Pas la vie juste jolie.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras grande, a-t-elle conclu.

Elle lui a montré la maison des Pilkington, qui laissent toujours leurs mégots de cigarette brûler sur le trottoir. Elle a aussi longuement épié, par-dessus la haie, la vieille Miss Fairless qui arrangeait ses azalées. Sa petite fille vient d'être enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

- Tu vois, a-t-elle expliqué, il s'en passe, des choses. Ce n'est pas si mal.

Et le fantôme a soupiré, pour toute réponse :

_Ma sœur pense que je devrais me dépêcher de faire de la magie si je ne veux pas être répartie à Poufsouffle. Je suis sûre que c'est Severus qui est allé lui mettre cette bête idée dans la tête. Il a osé me dire que je ne serais jamais une vraie sorcière. Je sais bien qu'il raconte n'importe quoi, parce qu'il ne comprend rien à la magie. Je lui ai expliqué qu'Elfrida Clagg avait onze ans quand elle avait lancé son premier sortilège.  
Lui ne savait même pas qui c'était._

Alors, Pétunia a plissé les yeux et lui a sifflé :

- Tais-toi, ou je te brûle.

[…]

Elle l'a senti cogner dans son crâne jusqu'à la table du déjeuner. Elle ne la savait plus si obstinée, la Pétunia d'avant. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de la plier en quatre et de l'enfermer à nouveau dans sa boîte à souvenirs.

C'est étrange, pourtant, son fantôme débordait de partout.

Elle l'a retrouvé éclaboussé sur toutes les fleurs du papier peint, caché dans chaque recoin de sa tête, et même, c'est presque drôle, enroulé dans les poils de la moustache de Vernon.  
Et là, il riait, riait avec l'air de lui dire : enfin, Pétunia, tu mérites mieux !

Mais elle a su immédiatement que ce n'était pas vrai.

Il l'attendait dans la bouche grande ouverte de Dudley lorsqu'elle y a enfourné deux côtes de porc et une charlotte aux fraises, puis l'a suivie jusque dans les bulles de l'eau de vaisselle.

- Tu es bien agaçante, lui a-t-elle reproché en frottant les assiettes. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de te déterrer. J'aurais dû te laisser dans le fond du sol. J'aurais dû te laisser pourrir avec Lily.

Et son fantôme a chantonné à travers la mousse, comme un gosse dans son bain :

_Quand on sera enfin grands et que je serai Ministre de la Magie, je montrerai cette lettre à Severus, et il sera drôlement surpris.  
J'espère que mon premier sortilège sera de lui faire éclater la tête.  
Lily est toujours toute gentille avec lui, mais je sais bien qu'elle pense pareil. Elle dit qu'il croit tout savoir sur tout parce que ses parents sont des sorciers, mais en fin de compte, il a lu bien moins de livres de magie que moi. J'en ai acheté tellement que maintenant, le Monsieur du Fleury et Botts m'appelle par mon prénom._

[…]

Lorsque Dumbledore lui a intimé de le rejoindre dans la rue, elle n'a pu qu'obtempérer. Il avait même pris la peine d'utiliser le téléphone.  
Elle a eu peur, en quelque sorte. Peur que Vernon l'apprenne ; elle a bien senti qu'il penserait que c'est de sa faute.

Le directeur l'attendait debout sur le trottoir, sa barbe de cent ans emmêlée dans les sangles de ses bottes et dans le faisceau du lampadaire.

- Merci d'être venue, Madame Dursley, a-t-il dit non sans sourire.  
- Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix.  
- J'en suis désolé, croyez-moi, mais nous devons discuter. Vous ne comptez pas le lui cacher éternellement, tout de même ?  
- Peut-être bien que si. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit.  
- C'est là que vous vous trompez. C'est vous qui n'avez pas le droit de lui imposer Poudlard.  
- Vous pourriez au moins le laisser décider de son avenir.  
- Il ne pourrait pas comprendre ce que ça implique. Il est bien trop petit.  
- Etes-vous certaine que ce n'est pas la jalousie qui parle ?

Et son fantôme, comme pour donner raison au vieil homme, a bourdonné dans ses oreilles :

_Lily dit que de toute façon, je suis meilleure que tout le monde lorsqu'il s'agit d'étudier. Et c'est vrai. Je lui ai promis de l'aider si elle n'y arrivait pas. Lily, elle ne lit jamais. Elle préfère tresser ses cheveux et regarder ses doigts de pied s'enfoncer dans la terre du jardin. « Merci Tunia, » qu'elle me répond, « tu es trop gentille », et je sais bien qu'elle pense déjà à autre chose.  
Moi, je crois qu'elle devrait faire plus attention. On ne va pas à Poudlard comme on va se promener ou faire une course. Papa et Maman attendent tellement de nous. Ils sont très fiers d'avoir deux sorcières dans la famille. « Je comprends bien, mais on a le temps, non ? », elle réplique. Elle croit ça parce que pour elle, tout parait encore facile. Elle fait déjà fleurir le monde du bout des doigts, Lily. Mais moi, je me prépare, je suis patiente._

- Ce n'est plus de la jalousie, a protesté Pétunia. Il est très loin, le temps où je vous ai écrit pour vous demander de m'accepter dans votre école.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pétunia ne sait plus. C'est une idée qu'elle a enfouie dans le sol il y a longtemps, près du cadavre marbré de sa sœur.

- Faites ce que bon vous chante avec Harry. Mon fils, en revanche, vous ne pouvez pas me le prendre.

Et Dumbledore l'a fixée dans la nuit, avec ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux points de phosphore.

- Vous savez, Madame Dursley, ce n'est sans doute pas à moi de vous le dire, mais vous auriez pu avoir une meilleure vie.  
- J'ai eu une vie.

[…]

Parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix, lorsqu'elle a regagné sa chambre, Pétunia a brûlé la lettre de Poudlard adressée à Dudley Dursley.

Elle est certaine qu'il comprendra, le temps venu. Pour lui, elle veut la seule vie qu'elle ait jamais connue : la vie comme elle vient, le vie sans magie, la vie comme ça. La vie qu'aucun mage noir ne pourra lui voler du bout de sa baguette.

Et tandis que les flammes lui rongent le bout des doigts, Pétunia éclate de rire. Ce n'est pas qu'elle est anormale, non. Elle vient juste de se souvenir des dernières phrases de sa lettre. Celles qui, quand elle y pense, font encore bleuir les coups sur son cœur :

_Severus peut bien raconter ce qu'il veut. Je sais que mon premier sort sera vraiment grandiose.  
Parce que je sens, je sens tellement fort qu'il y a de la magie dans mon sang._

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
